How to Annoy the Avatar Characters
by Sweet.Melody817
Summary: Have you ever felt the need to torture each and every charactor on ATLA but not known what to do? Well here you can find at least 10 fun ways to do it.You're welcome to try any if you want.Read & Review!
1. Katara

There's no real number for these just as many as I can think of. I'll try to do 10 every time Feel free to write a story off any of these as long as you give me the link to it. The first one's Katara.Read & Review.

**How to Annoy Katara**

1. Replace all her water sources with pudding and laugh at her when she tries to bend.

2. Ask her if she kept her mother's necklace because she wants to marry Master Pakku.

3.Dump a bucket of ice cold water on her head when she's not looking and blame it on Momo.

4.give her a cell phone and video tape her freaking out at the random ringing noises.

5. find her a job as a clown for a week and pay her with an IOU slip.

6.Make her play spin the bottle with Jet and his Freedom Fighters.

7. Sing the barney song to her at twelve midnight.

8.Take Sokka's pants she just finished sowing and rip 20 large holes in them.

9. unbraid her hair and braid it again like Meng's while she's asleep.

10.Show her all the fanfiction stories that pair her up with Jet, Master Pakku, Sokka, Momo and so on.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know there's not a story that pairs Katara with Momo. If you've heard of one could you tell me. That might be really fun to read.


	2. Prince Zuko

Here's Zuko's. Read & Review!

**How to Annoy Zuko**

1. Start to sing: Zuko and Mai, Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

2. When he's about to challenge Admiral Zhao to a fight, dump flower petals in his hair.

3. Tell him his father thought the Blue Spirit was a girl and engaged Zuko to him.

4. Dance around him in a circle chanting "Zuzu! Zuzu! Zuzu! ..."

5. Unleash a pack of rabid fangirls on him.

6. Auction his clothes to the fangirls.

7. Tell him Azula is better at everything.

8. Say "The Avatar's behind you!" and then say "April Fools"

9. Give him a bucket full of lotus tiles for his birthday.

10. On the anniversary of the day he was banished tell him "this is my favorite day of the year! How 'bout you?"


	3. Sokka

Here's the next one. It's Sokka. I hope you like it.

**How To Annoy Sokka**

1. Burn his "autograph" of The Boulder.

2. Take out a bucket of his favorite food and one by one throw each piece into the river.

3. Tell Katara to go get firewood and when he asks where she is tell him she's on a date with Jet.

4. Use his boomerang to brush Appa's teeth.

5.Wake him up at three in the morning and scream "THE FIREBENDERS ARE ATTACKING!"

6. Ask him if he should tell Katara to feed him since he left his bib at the north pole.

7. Tell him the reason the firenation is at war is becasue 'Sokka's instincts told it to'

8. Hide in a tree and make loud kissing sounds when Sokka says goodbye to Suki.

9. Give him "Pentapox" the night before his date with Princess Yue.

10. When he practices his warrior training tell him "my great-great-great-grandma can do better than that."


	4. Princess Azula

My major writer's block is finally gone! So here's the next chapter. Avatar movie tomorrow! I can't wait. It looked pretty good from the commercial.

**How to Annoy Azula**

1. Lock her in a room with all the people better than her.

2. Video tape all the times Zuko kicked her but and force her to watch it.

3. Make her hug the crazy foaming guy, take pictures and put it on the internet.

4. While she sleeps, redo her hair and wardrobe to match the doll Iroh got for her when she was little.

5. Forge a letter from the firelord that says she has to be banished with Zuko and should come to his room to get her scar before she leaves.

6. Give her a nickname like she gave Zuko. Something like Azulalula.

7. Write her a passionate love letter and sign it 'King Bumi'.

8. Bring the mob of Zuko fangirls/Azula haters to attack her. She won't stand a chance.

9. Tell the fire nation soldiers you saw her murder Azulon. When they don't believe you, tell them you can get the Prince of the fire nation to back you up.

10. Tape a "kick me" sign to her back. I feel bad for the poor souls who are actually brave enough to do it.


	5. Toph

Here's the one for Toph.I'm not too happy with it but I'll post it anyway. Read and Review. Thanks to all the great people who reviewed.

I can't wait for SFN! There's gonna be Zuko and Jet and Suki and Ba Sing Se awesomeness.

**How to Annoy Toph**

1.Tell her Katara has a crush on her.

2. Make her wear a pink frilly dress and take lots of pictures.

3. Dump a bucket of sand on her head.

4.Sign her up for art class.

5.Give her a seeing eye dog for her birthday.

6.Make her get drunk on the cactus juice.

7.Try to take her skydiving with you

8.dump a water balloon on her head and when she attacks you tell her the earth must've been lying to her cause you saw Sokka do it.

9. Lock her in a room with the nomads and force her to listen to them sing for 24 hours straight


	6. Aang

Hello everyone! I'm finally free from the evil many months long writers block so here's the next one. Read & Review I hope you like it. And I'm not sure if I got the name of the comet right but I think that's it.

**How to Annoy Aang**

1. Steal the blue spirit mask, put it on him, and trick him into entering the fire nation.

2. Tell him he can't date Katara because she's already dating Meng.

3. Set loose the avatar fangirls from Kyoshi with Crazy Foaming Dude as their leader.

4. Force him to sit quietly for three hours while listening to my science teacher.

5. Give him the Unagi as a birthday present.

6. Paint a scar on his face while he's asleep and glue a fake ponytail to his head. Make sure to leave lots of mirrors lying around.

7. Cover the arrow on his head in glow in the dark stickers and tell him he's stuck in the avatar state forever.

8. Sign him up for a talent show under the name "twinkle toes"

9. Lock him in a room with Jun's Shirshu .

10. Dare him to fly up to Sozen's comet and see how long he can ride it.


	7. General Iroh

Wow, I haven't updated this in over a year. Only 8 this time, sorry .I'm so sorry to everyone who's been waiting but here(finally) is the next chapter. I hope it's worth the wait.

**How to Annoy General Iroh**

1. Strap him to a chair and force him to watch a two hour documentary on the Boston Tea Party.

2. Start to call him by his "real" nickname: the bunny rabbit of the west.

3. Find a way to go back in time so you can swap Azula and Lu Ten at birth. Then watch as baby Azula mercilessly tortures Iroh.

4. Swap all the tea in the palace with instant coffee.

5. Make him eat nothing but Zuko's cooking for three months straight.

6. Tell him he's allowed to go on an unlimited shopping spree but he's only allowed to go to Babies R Us.

7. Force him to go see Admiral Zhao live in concert. Make sure to bring a doctor to save him from becoming permanently deaf.

8. Invite him to a makeover party with Ty Lee and Mai (if he refuses, tell him there's lots of ginseng tea.)


End file.
